pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aquatic Wartortle
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 12:20, 2011 April 9 Re: It's a bit awkward as I've only found out today that I'm captain of the water team... however you can always ask Crimsonnavy. As for Lyra I just copied the link of a picture and added it to the userinfobox. If you'd like me to help you create a userbox or you need some help on learning about how images work I'd be glad to help. By the way if you have any Anime Issues come to me or ask one of the members of Project Anime. -- Hstar (Talk) 10:22, August 19, 2011 (UTC) No problem, if you need anything don't be afraid to ask! As they say in China "He who asks is a fool for a moment but he who does not ask is a fool forever." -- Hstar (Talk) 17:36, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Pokemon TFG project? If you mean for each figure, it may be unneeded, we are trying tone down on pages that aren't really needed, like making pages just for say, each little item. A good way of making a detailed list of figures and such is making a table on the page, List of Moves has good tables for reference and while they each move has its own page, they really need their own pages. See Bermuda's blog about this subject. If this isn't what you meant, please tell what you meant. Crimsonnavy ( ·S) 19:16, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Walkthrough Sign Up I'm sorry, but your request to join the Walkthrough Project has been declined. Too many of your edits are removing content from pages, while most of that content is actually needed on the pages. While your work in the sprite sections is greatly helpful and could be used in the walkthroughs itself, you have not displayed much of a desire to add and improve articles. Additionally, some of your editing decisions have been rash; take your deletion request for the PokéCast page, for example; so it is declined for now. Feel free to re-apply once you think you have corrected the aforementioned reasons. FU Congrats.. For being included in the FU poll..! I hope you will win..! Sprites upload saturn, cyrus, dawn, barry, kris, etc. trainer sprites, thank you--brandon votaw 21:28, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi & Welcome To the Wiki Aquatic Wartortle, I am Trainer Micah but most people call me Micah How are you doing? Are You loving the wiki? Me i love it & everything i hope we thats you & i can become good user friends and chat little by little i am also a huge fan of all your wikia sites like Bakugon and all the others as well i am also a huge gamer of kingdom hearts, pokemon, yugioh and manny more i have a ton if you need anything i am free to help out here alright leave me a (reply) and I'll get back to you when i can okay.. i'll chat with you soon...Trainer Micah 14:47, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Aquatic Wartortle, It me Trainer Micah i got your message & i am happy to say we can chat here anyways i have alot of Bakugan i collected so manny that i lost count at 10 ha ha ''and have colected the new one's the Baku Sky raider's i think there called yeah those anyway i need some question's from are you ready?'' Do You go to School,Work etc? *okay* What Date's are you free for chat online here? And what are you favorite Bakugon's? This is all i need to know if you need anything i'm here and there around the wiki site mostly on wednesdays'' alright chat with you soon...Trainer Micah 22:05, May 10, 2012 (UTC)'' Hey Aquatic Wartortle, I got your message & cool with me i am passed the number on edit's so you know okay & i am training my poke's (that pokemon for short) if you need me? What your favorite pokemon? Mine is Oshawott at Lv.38 Well chat with you soon..Trainer Micah 15:28, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Aquatic Wartortle, It's Trainer Micah i'm back and on so you know? Anyway if you need me i'll be on Pokemon Answer's okay well i have a pet cat named Lilley and all she does mostly is lay around the house in a funny way too of course and my sister she graduates May 27 which is 16 days *sigh* man where has this month gone? Well i am on so you know..chat with you soon...Trainer Micah 22:57, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello Aquatic, Its Trainer Micah while looking over this week coro coro magazine what are you thought's for anime? Let me know chat with you soon...Trainer Micah 21:08, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Pokepower Sorry for the late reply; as you know, I was temporarily inactive. To join Pokepower, you need 800 good quality edits and a month on the wiki. You qualify for one, so just hit 800 and you can apply. Re: Hello There... Hello Aqua, This is Trainer Micah i don't know if you remember me or not but i need your help with something huge that came down i bealeve last week okay here is what went down... You see Someone as a user "whom" i am not going to say & beside's myself started deleted all the "Episode Plots" from episode's 5 article all the way to episode's 82 article in which Winxfan 1 has messaged me to help out restoring it to see what i can remember as a user & as you know when it come's to me i am always thumb's up to "restore the episode's plot in full details" So here is what i am thinking do you remember these episodes on what took place as "plot's" if so let me know becouse the more i have the better it will be okay... Also if you know someone you know like from school or work etc that know about the epsiode's plot's in full detail ask them and write it down so that away the more info you have the more detail's i can get from you as a user alright.. So you kinda know what went down & Chat with you soon..Trainer Micah (talk) 18:12, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey, Hey Aqua, It's me Trainer Micah i got your message so you kinda know you may wont to message one of the admin's you know to tell them that your back :) ''Anyway as for episode plots on what need done for the articles on the Talk pages they are from:'' Episode Black & White 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 to '' ''Rivel Destinies Episode's 51 52 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59 60 61 62 63 64 65 66 67 68 69 70 71 72 73 74 75 76 77 78 79 & 80 & 82 So you kinda know a user Winxfan1 saw whom i am not going to even say deleted these above and there for she has ask me to help do them all as you know when it come's to a "snowman in winter i say yes" & so she also asked me and gave me a head's up as well to allow anyone that remember's these episode's above to help us rewrite them and i have been busy ever since... '' ''So i was woundering would you like to help? Also "any episode" is fine to get started on if you wish to get started so you kinda know... If you need me or her when your done with say a 10 or 20 or so of these episode let Winxfan 1 know so that away she can check them out... Yeah i know it's a big job but as i always say: "you got to do what you got to do" right? Anyway Chat with you soon...Trainer Micah (talk) 21:05, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Stop to remove content Tell me, what's the point of removing game's logos? If you don't need them, then leave them where they are. The goal on a Wiki isn't to remove "as much content as you can", but to ADD content. --Golden Specter (talk) 16:23, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Reference Can you check if this is true? No source was given, so can you check? Energy X ∞ 13:24, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :All right... I feel we are being trolled or somesuch with all the fake content going on. Thanks for checking, nonetheless. Energy X ∞ 13:28, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Vote Can you please vote on this request? It has been about 6 days with no vote. I'd really appreciate if you would. Energy X ∞ 19:26, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Speculations Hm, not sure if it is true, but was anywhere told there is a new type of Pokémon called Fairy? See here. Energy X ∞ 17:21, June 11, 2013 (UTC)